deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miraculous Ladybug vs Batman
Description Screenshot (805).png|RoaringRexe Miraculous Ladybug... vs... DC Comics. Superheroes clash today, these uh, battle of young vs old, and uh cute vs cool? '' Interlude Wiz: Superheroes that can stop villains, protecting the city no matter what. Boomstick: '''Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Miraculous Ladybug.' Wiz: And Bruce Wayne, The Batman... Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Miraculous Ladybug Wiz: Miraculous Ladybug, also known as MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG. She have a partner/sidekick named Cat Noir, and Obsessed with Adrien Agreste. Boomstick: Well guess what they are both same person. Wiz: I know that, I've watched Miraculous Ladybug. Boomstick: Her hometown is Paris, France. She's a young half Chinese and half French girl. She can stopped all Akumatized with lucky charms and Yo-Yo. Boomstick: Yo-Yo: Unbreakable, Infinite Wire Length, Rapid Spin, Grappling Hook, and Computer/Communicator. Wiz: ''' '''Lucky Charm: Summons a random object and Reserves any damage caused by an akuma. Wiz: The Lucky Charm is the signature power of the Ladybug Miraculous. Marinette hurls her yo-yo into the sky and uses her power to spawn a random object from thin air. She is ludicrously fast. She can even run on walls. FEAT, HOGTIED A T-REX IN ONE YO-YO SHOT, SURVIVED BEING FLUNG ACROSS PARIS WITH NO DAMAGE, BROKE ALL THE LIGHTS IN THE ROOM WITH A SINGLE THROW OF A BOUNCY BALL AND DEFEATED AKUMATIZED ALL AT ONCE.'' Wiz: Her Weaknesses are: Miraculous Magic can be used against her, Can be clumsy if not focusing, Lucky Charm item is entirely random, Removing her earrings turns her back into Marinette, Lucky Charm drains power and Unable to quickly change back into Ladybug. Boomstick: oh wait we forgot something, she is 15 year old. Wiz: You're Genius. Ladybug: Spot On! Batman Wiz: Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne. After his parents were murdered by a common thug, Bruce Wayne dedicated his life to fighting the criminal underworld. AGE: 41, Height: 6'2. Weight: 210 lbs, Knows 127 martial arts, Master espace artist, Ventriloquist, Expert detective, Genius intellect and strategic. Boomstick: his Bench press: 1000 lbs, Leg press: 2,500 lbs and Master acrobat and athlete. He has great aim and reflexes. Wiz: Batsuit: Weight 200 lbs, Nomex reinforced fabric, 200,000 volt electrode network, Nose-piece gas filter, Steel-toed boot, Bladed gauntlets, Designed to evoke fear, Fire-resistant memory cloth cape, and Bulletproof. ''' Wiz: His utility belt carries dozens of different tools that can get him out of practically any situation, '''Tear gas, Gas mask, Grapple gun, Smoke pellets, Tracers, Bolas, Batarangs, Transponder that summon bats, Batclaw, Shock Gloves, First Aid Hit, Various Batarangs and Explosive Gel. Shock Gloves release a charge powerful enough to penetrate Kevlar and even stop the heart of one of Batman's most powerful enemies, Bane. Boomstick: The Batarangs, and if throwing a razor sharp object at people isn't enough, he's got several like Electric shock, knockout dart, and grenade. He can anticipate attacks through muscle movement and memorize the smallest details, and while Batman is only human, his achievements stand among gods. Boomstick: He was the member of Justice Leagues and he even fought Superman! Wiz: and Singlehandedly defeated the Justice Leagues. He can best metahumans in combat. 100% Intelligence and 100% Combat. Agility, Intelligence, Reflexes, Stealth, Durability, Marksmanship, Gliding, Weapons Master, Weapon-based Powers, Stamina and Peak Human Condition. Boomstick: he also does not use Firearms. Wiz: His Weaknesses: Mental stability barely in check and His back get break by Bane. Boomstick: He is a survivor, when he uses Hellbat, he defeated Darkseid! And even without Hellbat, he's kicked the living crap outta Darkseid before he's dodged his lasers. Wiz: his Justice Buster beaten Wonder Woman and Flash. Batman also have Kryptonite suit that defeat Superman. Superman: Save... Martha... Batman: Why did you say that name!? Pre Death Battle Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE! DEATH BATTLE!!! Marinette was walking to her home, until she saw a strange man with black suits and a Cape in the rooftop. Marinette: Tikki, Transform. Spots on! YEAH! A moment later, She had become Ladybug. Ladybug was top of rooftop, Batman was about to leave but Ladybug stopped him. Ladybug: Where do you think you're going? Batman replied: Kid, I don't have time for this, I got stuff to do... Ladybug then replied: Well you aren't going anywhere until I get answers. Batman replied Fine... It seems like you want to do the hard way... Ladybug in mind: This guy looks tough and strong, I better watch out... Batman aims the Batarang at Ladybug, Ladybug dodged. Then Ladybug quickly take out her yo-yo, she saw Batman disappear. Ladybug: Hey, where did he-''' Batman punched her by Surprise. Ladybug: '''Ouch! Alright big guy, then suddenly take out 2 yo-yo, she replied: Time to get serious. Batman: Kid, I'm-''' Ladybug hits batman with yo-yo, Batman throws two Batarangs and Ladybug dodged. Batman throws smoke pellets, then disappears. Ladybug coughs '''Where did you go? Batman kicks Ladybug, before Batman was gonna do something, Ladybug punched him and tries to kick him but Batman grabs Ladybug leg and throw her in the ground. Batman ran and jump off the roof Ladybug use her yo-yo to hit Batman, Batman fell and got hit by Trash Can. Ladybug: Had enough? Batman grunts and uses his Shock Gloves, Ladybug tries to punch Batman but he block the punch and hits Ladybug twice one in face and one in belly. Ladybug in mind: This guy looks akumatized, I-''' Batman hits Ladybug with Shock Gloves and knock her out, Ladybug kicks Batman in the face, then punch. Ladybug: '''I better use my Lucky Charm. Batman throws the Batarangs, Ladybug dodged and jump using her 2 yo-yo to knock Batman out. Batman: Ugh... Ladybug: Alright, Lucky Charm! Batman throw Batarang and it hits Ladybug knee, it was a Electric Batarang. Ladybug screams in pain and Batman throws two Batarangs on Ladybug both shoulders, electric, Batman knock Ladybug out cold then Ladybug punch Batman with a fist. Ladybug gasps painfully. Ladybug notice she can't run because her knee is wounded by Batarang, Batman head butt Ladybug and she lay on the ground. Batman steps his foot on Ladybug's neck, Ladybug distracts: W- wait, you don't- you don't understand... Ladybug was trying to reach the batarang, Batman replied: What are you talking about? Ladybug: Y- you don't have to do this... Batman: Then you should stay out of my way, kid... Ladybug reaches Batarang, Ladybug:Well... With that... Sharp thing you got, you should have... Never use it. Ladybug stabs Batman in the knee... Batman shouted and fell, Ladybug has no choice but to beat him up. Batman grab a another Batarang, and stab it in Ladybug's ear and she screamed in pain. Ladybug grab her one yo-yo and pull in Batman's neck, she's pulling it hard. Batman grab one Batarang and stab Ladybug's eye, Ladybug got electrified along with Batman. Ladybug got down, cold blood. Batman coughs then get up and look at the corpse of Ladybug, turn back into Marinette. Batman call Alfred to pick him up. Results K.O. Boomstick: oh damn, that was brutally! Wiz: Batman got pretty more skills, martial arts and feats. Boomstick: But Ladybug took out all other akumatized, she should have use Lucky Charm fast! Wiz: Batman was faster, stronger and has more knowledge about pressure point and fighting styles cause he's mastered all of them rather than simply being adept. Ladybug wasn't miraculous enough to beat Batman, THE WINNER IS BATMAN! Category:TheRoaringRex Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles